Naruto the Twin Tails: The Crew
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Part 2 of 2 - Incomplete
1. Chapter 1 Falling hard

**Disclaimer: Naruto, One Piece, and Highschool DxD are NOT owned by me**  
><strong>This story is the sequel to 'Naruto the Twin Tails' another story of mine.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start! - Prolouge Chapter!<strong>

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto sat with crossed legs as he, his twin sister Koneko Toujou, and Xenovia all fell from the portal that closed behind them. They had learned that the portal sometimes liked to be a dick and shoot people from the sky. Now if they had the ability to fly then Koneko and and Xenovia might not have been screaming. With the barrier between worlds turning Koneko into a full Nekoshou again she no longer had wings to fly with, and with Xenovia being 100 percent pure human she only had her powerful sword, the Durandal, to count on for defence.

Naruto couldn't fly either, but you didn't here him screaming. He was just sitting on the air while falling as he waited for his sister and Xenovia to shut the hell up. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to pull in natural energy to sense if any of their other comrades had landed anywhere nearby. Naruto sighed in annoyance when he realized that none of them were anywhere within sensing range, and that pulling in Natures energy here was different. He would pnder this later, or maybe not at all.

"Why aren't you panicking?!" Xenovia shouted over sound of rushing air, and Naruto held his hand up and summoned a grey bubble. The bubble expanded and flew under them, where they landed on it safely and started to float in the air on top of the bubble. Xenovia and Koneko sighed in relief, before they looked down at the ground bellow... only to see no lands, only ocean.

"What do you know about this world?" Koneko asked the person that created it, and Naruto smirked lightly. He knew absolutely... very little about this world. The only thing he remembered about it was that he wanted it to be a world of adventure, and when he had craftd it he had picked pirates as the theme. He didn't know why he did it, but a childhood desire of his was once to become a pirate. As he drifted off into his own mind, both Xenovia and Koneko stared at him in shock when they saw his long black hair shrink and turn snow white like Koneko's. The only difference being that Naruto's hair was a spiky mess.

"Your hair..." Xenovia said as she pointed at Naruto with a shaking finger, and he fingered his now white locks with an unsurprised look. He had been expecting this to happen when he went through the portal. Even he faced side effects, because while he was the creater of this world he had travelled through dimensions to get here. The bubble landed on top of the water, and Naruto pointed at the water and concetrated on summoning one of his friends... sadly it would appear that they were unable to use teleportation circles anymore.

"Looks like we are going to have to find everyone the old fashioned way." Naruto said with a light grin on his face when he saw a medium sized boat in the distance. Oh yeah, he was not about to miss the chance to become a pirate. Directing his bubble to move towards the ship, he lifted his red blade over his shoulder before pointing it at the ship. Koneko looked to where he was pointing, before shaking her head with a small giggle. Moving over she situated herself so that she was sitting on Naruto's lap.

"What is the old fashioned way?" Xenovia asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto ran his hand over Koneko's stomach and under her shirt to get a feel of her smooth skin. The tight little body she had was much more his type than the more busty girls.

"First we go over to that boat, kill the entire pirate crew, and then we go from land to land and search for everyone we are missing. The portal is an asshole, so they each most likely ended up in the most ironic places for them to be. We entered together, and because Koneko and I are cats we appeared over water... poor Kuroka." Naruto said with a grin when he realized that Kuroka no doubt landed in water, but most likely in a place that was surrounded by dogs. That would be most likely the funniest thing he had ever seen in a long time, next to Banana Butter. That shit was better than anything else.

"... Did you just get hard?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow when she felt something hard and large press against her butt. Xenovia looked at the scene in amusement, despite herself, and shook her head. Naruto scratched his head, and then looked at his sister with a light grin.

"I heard Issei and Yuuto talking about what they would call this situation... DO you have an awkward boner right now?" Xenovia asked without much common sense, and Naruto almost busted a gut laughing at her statement. The fact that she had no sense of common sense to know when not to say something was hilarious!

"Trust me Xenovia, I don't get awkward boners. I flaunt them around proudly." Naruto said jokingly, and Koneko tapped her on the forehead with a displeased look. She still wasn't a fan of crude humor, but besides the jokes she was enjoying her spot greatly. She knew her brother well enough to know that he didn't care that Xenovia was watching them. If he was going to have sex with now, then he would have done it. No wait, he would prefer to have her watch. Issei was a breast pervert, Yuuto was a closet pervert, and Naruto was an kinky pervert.

"So who are we going to look for first?" Xenovia asked, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, it doesn't really matter who we look for first because if we have no clues and are searching for multiple people we have to depend on luck. With my luck, the first person we look for will be the last person we find." Naruto said with a deep sigh. He was more annoyed because with his luck he would run into Akeno or Rias first, the two that he would have prefered to run into last. He was still fond of Akeno in a way, and he knew that he could leave Rias alone. She was carrying his child for goodness sake, so he wouldn't be a douche and take away the kid's father from him or her just because he was not happy with Rias.

"With your luck you are going to find Rias first." Koneko commented dryly, and Naruto pushed her off him in a moment of childish annoyance. She landed of the bubble, and in the water where she floated while glaring up at him.

"Okay, I got you." Naruto said as he made a gray bubble around her and lifted her out of the water and back onto their bubble. Once she was with them again, Naruto created a few red bubbles and positioned them around her to use their heat for the sole purpose of drying them off.

"... No sex for you." Koenko said after a moment, before she was pushed off the bubble and into the water again with a splash. Xenovia looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and she could tell that he didn't do it when she saw his surprised look.

"A fish just jumped out of the water... and smacked my sister in the face. That is fucking hilarious." Naruto said with a grin as he helped Koneko back onto the bubble, before she pushed him off of the bubble and into the water. Landing on his feet he stood on top of the water much to her annoyance. "Now that that is out of the way, onward to the new horizons!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the ship they were floating towards, and Koneko raised an eyebrow at his new attitude.

Of course, this was a world without devils and angels, so of course he was going to be in a good mood.

This must be a paradise for him... that he made.

Oh the annoyance that Naruto was going to feel when he learned about the special fruits this world had.

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Like I said, this is a prolouge so of course it is short. The order Naruto finds people is... I don't really know either. But this whole story is starting at the very beginning of One Piece, when Luffy first sets sail in his barrel. Also, please check out my new NarutoFairy Tail crossover. I like working on it, and I would like to see more people reading it!**  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 This is MY ship!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Sorry it took so long, lost my notes on this story - PS that translates to my friend erased the files containing the notes on 'accident'. I still have over half of my notes I have to rewrite, so sorry if the chapter is short. I really did want to make it longer, but without those notes it will be hard.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start! - Next Chapter for this will be longer, I swear it.<strong>_

"Be sure to push the bodies into the ocean." Naruto commanded lightly as the trio pushed the group of dead pirates off of the ship they had claimed as their own. Naruto himself had brought them to the pirate ship, and the blood of the pirates was all over the wood of the ship. Naruto was just tossing bodies into the ocean like it was nothing, while Koneko was holding her nose and kicking them into the brinny blue. Xenovia was the least affected, and was just trying to see how far she could throw them overboard.

"No more Rook strength, just normal human Xenovia it seems." The multicolroed haired girl stated to herself, while Naruto chuckled and smacked her on the ass. She jumped up in surprise, and looked at him for a moment. Naruto pushed her lightly, by his definiton, and sent her flying over the edge of the ship before he sent a golden chain to catch her and bring her back before she could hit the water.

"Xenovia, if human Xenovia hadn't been impressive I wouldn't have put you in my Ex-Peerage. don't underestimate yourself sweetheart." Naruto said, before he jumped high into the air before he landed on top of the steering wheel for the ship. Naruto grinned and looked down at his crew of two, while his NOW white cat ears and tails were showing proudly behind him.

"Naruto, what is our first course of action?" Koneko asked seriously, and Naruto looked at the ship itself. The hull of the ship was made of some kind of high class wood. Mahogany or something, he really liked that word, and it was colored a black color for some reason. At least the blood stains would be easier to get rid of this way, and he looked up at the Jolly Roger on the sails. It was of a skull with two bones behind it, the normal Jolly Roger.

"First things first, we change that disgrace of a flag." Naruto said as he jumped in front of the flag, before he placed his hand on it as a multitude of colorful bubbles jumped over his hands and latched onto the flags. Naruto landed on the wood of the boat, before he snapped his fingers and all the bubbles popped.

"Impressive Naruto-sama." Xenovia said respectfully as she gazed at the new flag design. Koneko actually smiled as she looked at the flag design on her brother's new ship, since he had pretty much claimed the captain spot as his own that made this ship now his.

Now staring out into nothing was the angry cat face with two angry looking black eyes, and a black nose triangle. On each side of it's face were whisker tuffs, and on it's head were two cat ears. Under the cat were two criss crossing swords, and the thing was painted to look silver. It was even shining like silver.** -Story Image at Top-**

"I like it, now lets find land." Koneko said as she jumped up to the top of the mast where the nest was and sat at the top with a comfortable feeling radiating off of her. Here was was taller than everyone else, and she got a feeling of power looking down at those bellow her. She would shout out to them if she found anything out of the ordinary, or she would have if she didn't smell something sweet coming from Naruto as he summoned a few plates of dango for them to eat.

"Welcome back down... and she's gone." Naruto said as she grabbed one of the plates before jumping back up to the crow's nest. Naruto smirked lightly, before he stood up and walked to the wheel again with Xenovia following him. He was excited for the first time about being able to become a pirate, so looking at Xenovia following him he couldn't help but have an idea. Narut turned around sharply, and Xenovia ended up bumping into his face with her chest by accident.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, I was not expecting you to stop." Xenovia said as she took a step back to allow him to pull his face out of her cleavage. Naruto wanted to pout and rest his head back on his large chest, before he calmed his hormones down slightly.

"Xenovia, from this day forth you are the First Mate of the Twin Tailed Crew. Serve me well with your Durandal." Naruto said with a light grin on his face. The best sword user was always suppose to be the first mate in his mind. Of course, since he was the captain that meant he couldn't also be the first mate. Xenovia certainly looked honored to have such a position, which actually placed her above his own sister in rank.

"I will serve you to the best of my ability Naruto-sama, no matter the task." Xenovia said before he stepped aside and let her step up and steer the ship. He would leave this job to her at this point, since he didn't really care who steered the ship at this point. He already knew who he wanted to become the permanent Helmsman, and his choice was eventually when he found her he would have Kiba take this position.

"Good outlook Xenovia, I like that way of thinking." Naruto said with a grin on his face, before he caught an empty plate of dango that was tossed at him by the slightly jealous Koneko atop the crow's nest. She was still a little annoyed by the fish slapping her it would see, so with a grin Naruto decided to play a little as he got behind Xenovia and reached around to grab her breasts. He looked up at the look out to see Koneko staring down at them, only for her to vanish into the nest with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto-sama, and much as I would enjoy making a baby with you, I think it would be best to wait until we find land." Xenovia said, while Naruto nodded and let go of her breasts. She had a point, evevn if he had only been groping her to annoy Koneko. What? She had said that she didn't care if he formed a harem, so he was going to form one. Xenovia was a part of that harem, and she was going to need some affection as well. It wouldn't be fair to others if Naruto was only ever affectionate to his sisters.

Not only that, but it wasn't like he was going away from them. His sisters were just as eternally long lived as him, while the portal had turned many of these girls human. They would maybe had a 100 years at most to spend with him. Not to say he would neglect Koneko and Kuroka, but those who lived shorter would normally come first. That was, unless he could find a way to turn at least some of them back into part Nekoshou, but he knew that would take a long time.

"Sex and baby making are two different thinsg Xenovia, and this is me groping you. It doesn't fall into either section." Naruto commented, and he was sure that Koneko was looking at her own breasts right now and pouting. He was just teasing her, not trying to be mean, and he was aware that she knew this fact. She understood his like for teasing others, something he aquired from Kuroka. Thinking of Kuroka, Naruto placed a lock of his newly white hair in front of his eyes. It was closer to his old blond color in lightness, but he had sort of grown attached to the black hair. It was like a bond between him and Kuroka, but now he and his twin seemed to be even more alike than before.

It was like he was trading one bond to strengthen another.

"Very well, are we heading in any true direction?" Xenovia asked, while Naruto shrugged and went to go check out what the inside of the ship was like. The ship was medium sized, made for a crew of around twenty people max. Naruto went bellow the deck first, and he looked into the storage room to see that it was filled with different kinds of rooms. A mostly stocked kitchen filled with preserved meats and fruits, and that was about it for the kitchen not counting spices. Naruto travelled to the next room, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw piles and piles of treasure. Gold, silver, and stacks of money covered the floor in this room.

'Holy crap that is a lot of money.' Kushina said inside his head, while Naruto blinked. It had been awhile since she had commented on anything, she must have been saving her energy so that she could recover what she lost.

"That it is." Naruto said in shock, before he went into the next room and saw a room build for the captain. His eyes landed on a chair that had wheels on it, before he rushed over to the fancy wheel chair and picked it up. Rushing back up to the deck, Naruto tossed the chair on it's wheels before he jumped on top of it and started to wheel all over to deck of the ship. He grinned and started to push himself all around the deck, before he remembered seeing something at the front of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Koneko finally asked as she hopped down to him, and Naruto motioned her over to the front of the ship to see that there was a figurehead of a skull at the front. The wood of the skull figurehead was colored white, which made the ship all the more badass.

"I was just checking out the ship, and seeing what needed to be done." Naruto said, while he rolled around on the chair again. Who knew such simple things were so much fun? Rolling and spinning on a wheel chair is so much fun most of the time.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find a map?" Koneko asked, and Naruto sent her an 'are you stupid' look.

"What good would it do us, since we have no clue where we are right now?" Naruto asked in return. People always thought that having a map meant that you could find your way, but if you had no idea where you were in the first place then what good was a map? All it would show you were places you could end up, but since you didn't know where you were you couldn' find any of those places.

"Point, so not chill." Koneko said cooly, while Naruto face palmed. Of all the times she chose to show her appreciation for rap music, she chose this time. It just seemed so out of place on her face when she spoke like a steriotypical rapper would. Naruto frowned though as he looked at the ocean with a sigh, knowing that they could be on this ocean for months at a time looking for their friends... in most cases friends.

It would be awhile before they even found any other ships.

"I hate having to wait." Naruto said with a sigh before he started to plan out who was going to fill what crew positions.

Now who would be what?

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Next chapter Naruto will find land, but I wonder who will be the first person that Naruto comes across. Here are the options - Ophis, Rias, or Issei. At the end of your reviews you should say who you want and why you want them. I am also taking suggestions for crew positions. Like 'Akeno for Cook' or 'Asia for Doctor'.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I said, I still have to replace over half of the notes and this will make things a LOT easier for me to start writing for this story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots of Nice long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Land!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Now before anyone freaks out, I am giving you all a heads up that I might not have a connection to the internet until next Monday. I will try to work on as many chapters as I can until then, so if I mass update just know that NONE of them will be Authors Notes. If I update they will be all chapters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto sat on the skull decoration at the front of his black ship with a grin on his face, because in the far distance his sight was finally able to see the first bit of land they had seen in awhile. Training on a ship was nearly impossible when he could destroy stuff by sneezing, sometimes being an overpowered idiot was a bad thing. He was the least affected by the portal afterall, so it could be said that his already super high power was hardly diminished by coming to the knew world. Koneko had lost a good portion of her Rook strength, she still had it, but she wouldn't be picking up trees and using them as bats anytime soon without some serious Chakra Training.

Xenovia had lost almost 100 percent of her Rook features, with her strength only 10 times higher than the average human, and only 5 times as naturally durable as them. Of course her former training as a human meant that she was still able to pick up and swing around her Durandal like it was nothing, and not to mention the girl naturally had a high level of speed. She may be fully human now, but she had been a pretty strong human before being turned into a Nekoshou/Human hybrid. Now though as a full human her power was only twice as strong as what she had when she was human the first time.

He had only truily lost the ability to create Sub-Dimensions because of the Lock he had placed on this world. Until he found the Key he would no longer be able to create new Dimensions on a whim, but since he never really used that as his battle ability it was safe to say that he was barely affected power-wise. He was more concerned by the fact his hair had went from black to white, even more so when his hair started at the color blond/yellow. It was like his hair didn't want to make up it's mind.

"Are you sure you want me using the Durandal for this?" Xenovia asked as she held her sword up, and Naruto nodded. Right now he was having Xenovia trim his hair back to his older hairstyle, but she was going to be using one of the Four Great Holy swords to do it. How many people got to say that they used a Holy Sword with near ultimate power to cut his hair? Naruto would use his Red Scissor Blade to do it, but it wasn't as exciting since he could shrink that blade down to the size of a normal scissor half. That was nowhere near as cool as having a sword bigger than the one holding it cut his hair.

"I want to look sharp as I introduce my title as the Captain of the Twin Tail Pirates... or maybe the Twin Tailed Crew, but then again it might sound better as the Twin Tailed Pirates?" Naruto thought out loud, while Xenovia sighed and started to trim his hair for him in the back. He was going to keep the two side bangs the length the were, since he liked them passed his chin. Yet he also wanted to keep it cool looking so that when the wind dramatically blew his hair he would look that much cooler.

He totally needed to get a whole knew style of dressing, because his right now he wasn't fond of what he had on. Of course, that might be because he had gotten it from his old world. He had good muscles, so maybe no shirt this world. He might be small, but he was compact. He wasn't even five feet, yet he was more lean muscle than anyone he knew. He totally needed to wear something that showed his body off, made him that more intimidating.

"Twin Tailed Crew sounds nice to me." Koneko said from her spot close by, now that they had finally found land... after half a month... she didn't feel the need to stay in the crows nest today. Her sharp eyes didn't need to be put to use when even Xenovia could see the island in the distance. It would be a few more hours at most before they finally got to the island, and their food was almost gone. They would have had to catch fish soon, and while she would enjoy eating the fish, she didn't want to get wet.

"Done." Xenovia said with a nod, before Naruto stood up and looked over the edge of the boat to feel how the wind made his hair move. Finding himself satisfied that it moved around in an epic way he was now going to go see if he could find anything cool to wear in the place of a shirt. The two girls looked at each other for a moment as they saw Naruto run towards the door that would lead down into the captians room. The room he had take for his own, which it was his technically. He was the Captain after all.

"Brother likes to look as cool as possible when going new places..." Koneko explained after a moment, and Xenovia sweat dropped lightly at the odd quirk Naruto had. It seemed that all strong people had extremely strange quirks, or was it that only quirky people could become strong? If that was the case she should get her own quirk that was unique to her, but she would have to think this out. Quirks were something you couldn't just take lightly, and must first start out as a habit.

"I see..." Xenovia said lightly, before the door was forcefully opened and Naruto walked out to reveal his new outfit. The two blushed very lightly at how he was dressed, or rather how good he looked. It made Koneko slightly horny, but then she cursed herself for getting this way. You see, in the time on this boat they had learned that Koneko would suffer from a very strange nausea whenever they tried to go at it. The extra movement made her sea sickness act up, and it wasn't fun to fuck while you felt like you were about to throw up on your partner. Not to mention Naruto was Kuroka there to witness their enternal bonding for the first time. It was like marraige, for Nekoshou it was normally the mother that oversaw the marraige ceremony... but their mother was dead, but Kuroka was more than able to take over her role. She had raised the two until she had abandoned them.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked as he held his arms out in a more epic pose, and Xenovia's eyes trailed down his body.

Naruto was correct that wearing no shirt would look good on him, because Xenovia and Koneko were clearly enjoying the view of his abs. They did raise an eyebrow at how his stomach had bandages around it, but they could ask about that later. Naruto was wearing tight black pants... with part of the bottom ripped off so that Naruto's feet actually went through the holes. The ripped looked did him well though, and now he also had bandages around his wrists and forearms.

"You need red sunglasses..." Koneko commented when she noticed how much Naruto reminded her of Kamina from Gurren Lagann with the pants and bandages. Naruto blinked a few times before a small grin came to his face when he realized what she was talking about. With an Ex-King like Rias both of them were very in the know about certain anime. Even more so one of Rias' favorites like Gurren Lagann, and the manly spirit like Kamina. The man among men in the anime world.

"Heh, I guess I do." Naruto said before he quickly waved his hands in front of his face and a pair of red long sunglasses appeared in front of his eyes. He laughed for a second before he made the illusion of sunglasses vanish from his face, in all honesty he was just tired of replacing his shirts after every battle now. His own power would completely shred any clothes not made from the most powerful of materials. At this point his awesome was to much for his shirts to take, so why the hell would he need to wear them.

Xenovia looked at her own revealing and skin tight clothes, before she shrugged. These clothes were durable enough to take a slash from a lesser Holy Sword without even so much as a scratch, so she was good on clothes.

That didn't mean that she wasn't going to find some clothes on the quickly aproaching island.

_**A few Hours Later**_

"Land, I love you!" Naruto shouted in joy as he kissed the ground for the first time in awhile, and he now knew that he was going to have to find a navigator first so that they didn't get lost at sea again. They learned quickly that none of them currently knew how to navigate with the stars in a place that was so different. It was embarrassing for him more so since he was this worlds God... literally, he created this entire dimension so he was the God of this dimension.

"Sorry about out Captain, it has been awhile since we have seen land." Xenovia said with a short bow towards all the people that were looking at the pirates with a strange look. Being Naruto's First Mate it was her job to make sure he didn't ruin his reputation, and as the First Mate of the ship that put her above the others. Even Koneko was jealous that Naruto picked Xenovia for the part, but lets be serious. If he had picked Koneko people wouldn't take them very seriously. Right now Koneko was smelling the fresh island air that was tinted with the smell of earth and grass, a wonderful smell to her right now.

"You three are pirates then?" An older man came forward and pointed his cane at the group, while Naruto stood up with a grin on his face.

"Yeah old man, we are the Twin-Tailed Crew." Naruto said as he leaked out large amounts of killing intent as his ears popped out of his head, which his two cat tails coming from the base of his spine. The old man took a step back from the strange boy, before he coughed into his hand.

"Never heard of you." The male said, and Naruto huffed lightly. Now that was just unneeded for this guy to say, even more so when he was pretty sure that this guy was just a normal man. Talking back to pirates wasn't very smart when Naruto could sense that this guy was even weaker than a normal person. He just shrugged though and moved passed the man.

"Xenovia, Koneko, lets stock up and see if we can find anyone we know." Naruto said with a grin still present as the trio walked off away from the dock and on their way they passed by a teenager wearing a straw hat and grinning at the ocean as he got on a small boat of his own. Naruto ignored the teen that was going sailing in favor of going towards the slightly familiar but still changed power of one of the people from his old world, not his older old world, but the one he just left.

"Understood Naruto-sama." Xenovia stated with a nod when she followed after her ex-King, he might now be her king anymore, but he would forever be her master. That was all she needed to follow the God of this world, and become the right hand that carried out his will. She might not know it, but she had just found her quirk. Xenovia was one of the girls that took her devotion to a whole new level.

"I'm game." Koneko spoke quietly as they moved through the growing crowd of people, while ignoring the stares they were getting. Naruto smirked very lightly when he saw people start to force themselves to look away when their natural powerful auras took over. Two of them were LITERALLY types of demonic beings, of course normal people wouldn't be able to stare at them to long before being overcome by their aura.

"So who do you ladies think is in this town?" Naruto asked when he saw Koneko perk up, before her eyes became slightly deadpan towards this.

"Who is the person you don't want to see?" Koneko asked Naruto, and he stopped walking for a moment when he realized that the one person he didn't want to see right now was going to be the first person they ran into on this pirates life. Naruto was proving right in his supicions not four and a half seconds later when he saw red hair fly trhough the crowd.

Of COURSE Rias Gremory would be the first person he found.

He would say God hated him, but in this world he was the God.

... Fuck.

_**Chapter End.**_  
><em><strong>Koneko is still strong, but at the moment she can't rip huge trees from the ground and swing them like a bat. Yes, the first person is Rias, but NOT because she is pregnant. I could care less about that kind of reason for her to be the first person. She actually has a useful skill that could help them out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

Naruto - Captain  
>Xenovia - First Mate<br>Koneko - Second Mate  
>Rias - Navigator<br>Issei - Cabin Boy  
>Akeno - Cook<br>Asia - Doctor  
>Kuroka - Spy<br>Gabriel - Engineer  
>Ophis - Resident (Mascot) Hobo<br>Serafall - Also Engineer  
>Raynare - Second Sharp Shooter<br>Kiba - Swordsman  
>Ryuko - Cabin Girl<br>Lilith - Doctor  
>Raidy - Resident Giant<br>Fu - Sensor  
>Gasper - Trap<br>Karlamine - Swordswoman  
>Isabela - Musician<br>Yasaka - Metal Worker (flames)  
>Kunou - Mascot<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Rias

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I didn't leave Ikaros and Astraea out of the list, their positions are secret. Second Sharpter Shooter for Raynare because somebody will be joining the crew before her and become the First one. I am not naming that person because it will be a surprise.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Rias sat in the middle of the deck of the ship awkwardly with both Koneko and Xenovia right in front of her. She had a small bump on her stomach that showed that her pregnancy was far enough along that she was showing obvious signs of being pregnant. It was rather hard for the three of them to talk to each other. Each had their own reason's for feeling awkward in this situation, and frankly the one that no doubt felt the most awkward was Rias. Right now she was sitting in front of the sister of the person that got her pregnant, a Nekoshou that had once been apart of her peerage before she abandoned her and became a stray like her sister. Koneko felt awkward because she was in front of the person she had abandoned, and was pregnant with her brother's child.

Xenovia... just wasn't sure how to talk to Rias.

"So... how do you like being human?" Xenovia started out some form of conversation, whiel wondering where Naruto was at this moment. The second he had seen Rias, he had run off in the opposite direction yelling something about not being mentally prepared yet. He sounded like a person that was losing his virginity, even though he wasn't a virgin.

"It... isn't that much different from being a devil. I still have my Power of Destruction, but I can't use magic anymore." Rias said while rubbing her arm lightly. She had already come to terms with the fact she was human now, and being human meant that she no longer had her devil weaknesses. That also meant that she no longer had her long life though, and because of that she new that she wouldn't be able to live as long as she had before. It was startling knowing that her life could end at any moment, and she wondered if this was how human's really felt about their lives. Fear of death, and wondering about how long they had until they died.

"I rather like being human again, it feels good to have my real body back." Xenovia replied back to Rias while she ran her hand alone the side of her Durandal. She was happy that she got to keep her holy sword, because to be honest she wasn't much of a fighter without her sword. SHe had no sense of style, just swing and hope to hit while overwhelming people. You didn't really need a style when hitting somebody was almost always an instant kill. All she ever had to work on was being strong enough to swing the sword. To which she had more than enough power.

"I wouldn't know..." Koneko commented, since she had been turned back to her true form of a full blooded Nekoshou she didn't have the same worries as Rias and Xenovia would have later on. Naruto had made the portal to turn all devils into humans, and all half bloods into humans as well. The portal was also made to turn all true Nekoshou back into full Nekoshou.

"Listen Koneko, I am sorry about everything I may have done to you and Naruto when you were members of my peerage. I just wanted you to be happy, and Naruto was so distant that I wanted him to be a bit more open with his feelings. I did everything for you all, but I admit that I could have gone about it a different way." Rias said as she placed her forehead against the black wood of the deck, and Koneko looked genuinely surprised at how Rias was saying sorry. She could quite easily tell that Rias was not lying about how she felt, so with a heavy sigh she started to pat Rias on the head lightly. Rias got back up, and smiled at being forgiven by her ex-Rook. It would be awhile before she was completely forgiven, but this was a start.

"Hahaha! Just what I was waiting for nya!" A squeaky voice shouted out loudly, and before anyone could look around there was a white and black blur land right between them. With a thump on the ground they all saw Naruto standing in front of them all in his true form... in all his cute glory. To make things even cuter, Naruto was balancing on his back paws with his front paws crossed in front of his tiny chest. He was wearing a miniature version of his black pants, and he had two tails coming from the back of his tailbone. In front of his eyes were now pointed red sunglasses... or technically there was just an illusion of sunglasses. Naruto wasn't actually wearing sunglasses, but the illusion made him look cooler.

'So cute!' Rias thought as she saw Kitten Naruto dressed in a way that copied her favorite character from one of her favorite shows. He even had little bandaged around his paws and stomach to complete the image. Naruto on the other hand, was only doing this to make things less awkward. Rias had already seen his kitten form before, so there was no reason to keep it hidden anymore. Naruto had shrunk the Scissor Blade down to normal scissor size so that he could have it as a weapon in his kitten form.

"The repuation of the Twin Tailed Crew spreads far and wide, and when people talk about their badass and fluffy leader they are talking about me, the mighty Naruto nya!" Naruto shouted out the Team Gurren speech from Gurren Lagann. He knew that Rias would relaize what it was right away, but only those from ther old world would be able to realize that Naruto was stealing one of the most epic speeches of all time. He had to admit to being a fan of the manly spirit that was Kamina.

'He... actually did it.' Koneko thought in a dead pan tone. Yep, even the tone inside her head was dead pan. She was just that shocked that Naruto was going to do this, and she wasn't surprised when Rias scooped Naruto up and placed him between her large chest... oh how Koneko hated when people had bigger chests than she did. Not completely true, she only hated it when people with large chests were going after her brother. She still had a small issue with people having a bigger chest than her, but that was mostly because she was currently an A-Cup in that department.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" Rias asked with a hopeful look on her face, her green eyes desperately looking for him to accept her. Naruto stopped balancing on his back paws, before he got back down on all fours as was normal for a kitten. Naruto's golden eyes gazed at Rias with an emotion nobody could place.

"This means that I am willing to forget what you have done in the past. You aren't a devil anymore, and this is a new world nya. Why should I hold a grudge from an old world? I am going to be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't make another mistake with me though nya." Naruto said with a wave of his paw. This action was so cute that the only one that wasn't affected by the action was the only other person that could transform into a kitten by choice. When you could turn into a white kitten as well, seeing your brother as a white kitten... white kitten? Naruto's cat form was a cat with black fur, did his fur color change from black to white when his hair changed? Obviously it did, but she wondered if the reason was that simple.

"Not that I hate it, but why are you in the form of a twin tailed kitten?" Xenovia asked with a confused expression, and her answer was Naruto jumping into the air before he plopped down over her right shoulder. She looked at him in confusion, before he got the feeling that he should explain.

"I thought it would be funny if everyone thought that the captain of the ship was a real cat, and the BOOM nya. I transform and kick ass in human form like a boss nya." Naruto explained his reasoning, knowing that being in kitten form a lot would be a bit taxing. That was why he was going to train himself to use Youjutsu while in kitten form. He couldn't exactly train in Neko Youjutsu if he wasn't in some sort of Neko form. That was why he would focus on getting stronger in this form. He could turn back whenever he wanted to, and he would need less food in this form.

"Captain? You became a pirate, as cool as that is, from what I heard pirates aren't very popular." Rias questioned lightly, and before she knew it she was now holding Naruto on the top of her head when he jumped onto her and began to smack her lightly in the forehead. His super strength did NOT transfer over to his cat form it would seem.

"Who cares nya? I sure don't, and if people don't like it then they can try and fight me nya. I will just give them a kitty uppercut NYA!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from Rias's head and acted like he was giving somebody an uppercut. Calming himself down he started to walk away with his tails moving around behind him, before Xenovia took a ball of yarn out of her bag and rolled it across the deck. Even in this world she was still going to knit, it was her new hobby after all, and she had brought a bag with some balls of yarn in it for that purpose. She also wanted to see Naruto chase after it.

"I don't think that Naruto is going to... HE FELL FOR IT!?" Rias shouted in shock when she saw Naruto chasing after the ball with excitment clear on his fanged grin. Naruto jumped on top of the ball, before it started to roll again with him on top of it. He was going to have as much fun in this world as possible, so from now on he wasn't going to hold himself back. If he wanted to have sex, then he woujld have sex. If he wanted to plunder a village for their loot, then that was what he was going to do. If he wanted to get high on catnip and chase around a ball of yarn for who knows how long then he would be chasing that ball of yarn.

"Since Naruto-sama is... busy, I will give you a position... Navigator. From now on you should memorize the charts that we have on the seas. Naruto-sama is the Captain, but as his First Mate my orders are something you will follow as well." Xenovia said when Naruto rolled by them with a happy look on his face, and he was chewing on the ball of yarn like no tomorrow. Rias sighed in relief at being given the one job that she could easily do. She was great with maps, and she would know how to navigate rather simply once she mastered reading teh stars of this world.

"Come on Brother, lets go to the Crows Nest." Koneko said as she picked up Naruto and his ball of yarn, before she placed him under her arm and went over to climb up to the top of the ship.

"Alright then, well I am going to go into the city again and refill our food and spices. Rias, come with me so that we can get discounts based on sympathy. Koneko-sama, Naruto-sama! We will be back soon with food and water to last at least a month, don't cause any trouble please!" Xenovia shouted up to the crow's nest where the twins were. She got no response from them, but since Koneko was quiet and Naruto had a ball of yarn she guessed they were just being calm. With a nod she and Rias walked down the plank that led off the ship, before they head into town.

After all, they couldn't always count of fishing for food.

"Based on sympathy?" Rias asked with a sweat drop, she couldn't really doubt it when it was obvious she was pregnant. Most of the people in this world seemed to be idiots, with a few exceptions, even more so the men of this world. A lot of them were extremely easy to manipulate, and with Xenovia's skin tight outfit that showed how fit her body was they would be getting more than a pity discount. For a 'holy' woman, Xenovia sure had a seductive body.

"Yes, you are pregnant and the father of your child is a pirate that wants nothing to do with you. He abandoned you on this island because he thinks you cheated on him with an orgy of men... at least, that is how our lie will go. Stick to it." Xenovia said with a frown on her face, and Rias couldn't help but chuckle nervously at how quickly the First Mate of the Twin Tailed Crew came up with that lie. Not to mention she said it so blunty that Rias was sure that it was possible that Xenovia was also insulting her at the same time. Frankly, she knew what was going on, but she didn't comment. Without her natural demon body enhancements, and only her Power of Destruction she was pretty weak right now... compared to Xenovia that is. Before the recent, and technically former, additions to Naruto's peerage Xenovia had been his most powerful piece. Of course he would make her his First Mate, which was also surprising that he didn't give the position to Koneko because of her potential power.

Even as a human Xenovia had been far more powerful than many average, and some above average devils. She knew that if she had ever fought against Xenovia without a carefully thought out plan she would have been killed by the blue haired girl.

"I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot, so I would like us to be friends." Rias said as she walked in front of Xenovia and held her hand out for the girl to take. She sweat dropped when Xenovia went passed her and stopped in front of a small shop. The shop owner was a surpringly kind looking young woman, and Rias sweat dropped when Xenovia made her huge blade even more noticable. It was hard to miss a blade that could hide a person behind it out of size alone.

"How much for the chickens?" Xenovia asked in her naturally intimidating/seductive voice, but yet somehow remained a nice neutral. The kind young woman gulped lightly as she gazed down at the chickens she was selling. Each chicken were colored white, and overall there was about 20 of them or so. She had plenty more chickens that were still being born and raised, and even more that were still laying eggs. These were just the ones that were no longer producing eggs, and while normally they were slaughtered for their meat, today she had decided to try and sell them to see if she could make a profit... it would seem that she would NOT be making a profit on these chickens.

'She is taking the pirate thing at face value.' Rias thought with another sweat drop, so with a sigh she crossed her arms under her large breasts and sighed a second time. She watched as Xenovia took the leashes, yes leashes, from the frightened woman and started to walk away with 20 chickens following behind her. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that she had intimidated this woman into giving her all her chickens for free.

'Great, and now with these chickens the ship will be have an alarm system for intruders.' Xenovia thought with a nod of her head, sure that Naruto would appreciated her getting them an alarm system... made up of chickens. Each of these chickens was about a foot tall, and was large enough so that they could be ridden by Naruto in his kitten form. She was sure that he would get a kick out of riding around the ship on a chicken.

"You know, I have money. We could have paid for those chickens." Rias pointed out as she showed that she did have a purse with money she had made while she had been on the island. She mostly did odd jobs for people like how devils would do odd jobs for humans. Only instead of collecting desire, now she was collecting money.

"Don't be foolish, Naruto-sama has declared us a crew of pirates. That makes us pirates, and because we are pirates we don't follow the rules of society. Paying for something like chickens would make a mockery of the life Naruto-sama is trying to start for us. He wants to build up a great reputation as a respected and feared pirate." Xenovia reasoned with Rias, and while the logic was twisted, Rias had to admit that there were solid reason's behind it. As pirates, stealing was something that was considered normal. The thing was though that Rias was no a person that was a theif by nature. She would take a long time getting used to not paying for stuff, just like she had been raised to not kill humans that didn't attack her first.

She would have to retrain her brain, and wipe out every part of how she lived her life as a devil. She was a human now, and her power was minimal at best. The only ability she had was the Power of Destruction, and her ability with it was that she could shoot 3 shots at most before she was out of power. Then she would take an hour to recharge that power, and the shots weren't very large. Just about the same size as a person.

Never before had she realized that she had neglected her training, while counting on her natural high power and blood related abilities to help her. In that single aspect she was much lie Riser, who abused his powers without training very hard to achieve that power. She had never truly trained in combat either, relying heavily on her Power of Destruction as an instant win technique. Against fast or strong opponents that could dodge her, or opponents that could block or heal fast, she was completely useless in that kind of fight. Now though, she didn't even have her naturally more powerful body that most devils had. She was truly human, with human strength and weaknesses.

'Damnit, as much as I hate Riser, I have to admit that I seem to have fallen into the same path as he did. I grew arrogant, and relied to much on my given skills. I never even used the magic I did know in battle... damnit.' Rias thought in annoyance, because as loath as she was to admit it she was extremely weak right now. Even if she wasn't pregnant she would be weak, or maybe even weaker.

Rias blinked when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and her eyes widened when she saw what was being sold at another nearby shop.

Catnip.

They were lucky that Naruto and Koneko were not here to notice this, or the two of them might have gone crazy iver the stuff. Sometimes being technically kittens among there race, with Naruto being a two tailed kitten, they still very much loved Catnip.

While Xenovia was buying... threatening... stealing some spices they would need to preserve food, Rias quickly went over to the stand that sold the catnip and bought a few bottles of the stuff just in case either Nekoshou needed something to calm their heads. It also wouldn't hurt as a gift, she knew how much Naruto secretely loved the stuff despite how he claimed to hate how it affected him.

The only reason Naruto made a point to avoid the stuff was because Akeno had always like to use it on herself to prank Naruto. Under the influence Naruto would lick Akeno, and be extremely affectionate with her. Akeno had photographic evidence of how amazing she looked with both Koneko and Naruto in her lap, while they both nuzzled into her neck. This was why Catnip was considered one of a Nekoshou's fatal weaknesses, and they couldn't really get used to it. They could try and fight it, but it would still slow their ability to think and react in a fight.

Still, and affectionate Nekoshou was something no person would pass up. They were so small and cute when they were being like an affectionate pet.

The only good thing was that each dose of Catnip only lasted about thirty minutes before it lost it's affect, and then you would have to use another dose. It was like a game of rock paper scissors. The Nekoshou was scissors, Humans were paper, and Catnip was rock. What devils and angels were depended on their power, but rock would almost always beat scissors.

She placed the bottles in her bag, and promised herself that she would only abuse them if Naruto were ever in an unstoppable rage.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The site hasn't been letting me upload documents, so this took awhile to get on the site.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to be updated: Naruto the Great Z FighterNaruto the Silent King of the Dead - 2**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**If you want to know what I am going to update next, all you have to do is look at my most recently updated story and read the AU at the bottom. It should contain what I am going to do next.**_


End file.
